


Leave Me Your Stardust

by Tomocchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomocchi/pseuds/Tomocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kise isn't the only one chasing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Me Your Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> At sixteen, Aomine couldn’t reach out to Kise.  
> At nineteen, he attempted to but let fear held him back.  
> At twenty-four, Aomine decided that maybe he was through with running away.

"Shit! They're gonna give me hell for being late today!" Aomine races down the street, occasionally offering "my bad!" as an apology to any unfortunate soul being shoved out of the way by the 187lbs mass of muscles. If it was any other day he would stop to help the old lady cross the street or even change that guy's flat tires, but being late to a reunion is risky. Let he rephrase that. Being late to a reunion organized by Tetsu and Akashi is way too risky.

"FUCK!" He curses as he trips over his own feet. Ten minutes left.

At the age of nineteen, Aomine Daiki is way past his rebellious stage, but to say that he has reverted to his happy-go-lucky self would be too big of an exaggeration. The teen did mellowed out - tired of putting up a tough front when all he really wanted was for someone to stop him from beating himself. After Touou's defeat at the Winter Cup, Aomine gradually started to show up at practice again, stopped looking for trouble after he was put into place. This, Momoi couldn't be more thankful for. To her, Aomine was a like balloon - continually rising up into the limitless sky - threatened to burst once out of reach, and it pained her to see him self-destruct. He needed someone to reach out to him - to drag him off his high horse before it was too late. In that way, Aomine was like a balloon. That and partly because he was an airhead.

Aomine wasn't the only one who went through a personality change that year. It was as if the Winter Cup matches were what everyone needed to settle old disputes and to convey words they couldn't say, ideas they couldn't agree on. More importantly, they needed to redefine the title "Generation of Miracles". Needed to realize that the only thing miraculous about them was the forgotten friendship that stemmed from their love of basketball. Needless to say, everything fell into place; the wistful promise of them playing on the same court again, as friends instead of rivals, was fulfilled. Thus, a new tradition (or oath as Akashi calls it) was established. A simple one really: they are to meet at least one a year, preferably when everyone is free. Akashi especially eyed Aomine when he announced it, not that he had any intentions of skipping. It's a bit cheesy but Aomine admitted that even he sometimes misses the good old days.

So start the days where the Generation of Miracles and their partners occasionally get together - for holidays, a simple reunion, or just to play basketball. They are, more or less, the reminiscent of their happier Teikou days, although the changes in everyone were difficult to adjust to at first.

Aomine more or less behaves normally around everyone. He ruffles Kuroko's head as a friendly way of greeting, much to the boy's annoyance. More than often argues with Kagami over basketball and asks for second, no, third serving of food, even after exclaiming that what Kagami dished out tastes like absolute crap. To which the redhead retorts how would he even know what crap tastes like as he hands Aomine another plate.

Making fun of Midorima's ridiculous lucky items is also one of his favorite things about the reunions. Aomine might be less of a jerk now but being immature isn't something that he can fix overnight. Of course, hiding Midorima's items and pretending he doesn't know where they are is equally entertaining. Takao always finds out though. Figures that the green-haired four eyes would pick a hawk for a partner - probably more for scouting his religious relics instead of actually playing basketball.

He decides it was too troublesome to hide the purple giant's food. Not that he couldn't, it's just Himuro would guilt trip him the way a mother does to a child until he confesses and returns all the stolen goods. Aomine is also mindful to not step anywhere near Akashi. Although the respect for the former captain is still there, so is his belief that the redhead is batshit crazy. Akashi is much gentler now, but something behind the kind smiles shows hints of his psychotic past and it creeps the fuck out of him.

So yes, Aomine may not be a team player (he's getting there) but getting along with people isn't much of a problem now - if it doesn't involve a certain blond. Momoi scolds him countless of time, insisting that it wouldn't hurt for him act a bit friendlier to Kise. Well she's wrong. It shouldn't hurt, but it does. Kise is...

Kise is different.

He wanted to reach out to boy. Countless of times he tried but couldn't. Aomine's guilt - his regrets - prevented him from doing so. If he couldn't even extend an arm when the blond was at his lowest, what right does he have to dive into Kise's life when all is going well? So Aomine, held back by his own words and actions from their last match, did what he thought was best. Nothing.

As clingy as Kise acts, he knows full well when his presence makes the other truly conflicted and uncomfortable. So the two awkwardly stays away from each other. Their distance is subtle. Sitting with at least one person between them. Never directly addressing each another. The kind of things that would go unnoticed in a large gathering. And if the others suspect anything, they sure didn't bring it up. Things between them stays like this through their high school careers.

And today is the last reunion. Last reunion huh?

Soon they'll all head their separate way. Fulfilling their fate or something another. Aomine vaguely recalls Midorima's words.

"SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!" He starts sprinting, already past the point of caring about how ridiculous he looks. Five minutes left.

\-------

Falling for the blond was inevitable.

But if Aomine was to pinpoint the exact moment he fell for him, he probably couldn't. Somewhere between their after school matches - the way his back arched as he leaned against Kise, the indirect kisses as they passed the water bottle back and forth - it just happened. Before he knew it, his mind was intoxicated with the boy. Kise knocked him off his feet, left him crashing hard and without warning.

And this time as well. Quite literally.

The blond wiggles underneath him, struggling to push or at least roll the tanned teen off of his body. Their limbs are tangled in an awkward position but, even so, Aomine couldn't help noticing the way their bodies curve around each other perfectly. This is the first skin-to-skin contact they have in months, maybe years, and all he wants to do is lay there, taking in Kise's scent and all that he is. But Aomine gets up, brushes the dust from his pants, and stares at him; the blond rubbing his elbow while checking for scratches on his body.

A feeling of deja'vu surges. He could make it right this time. All he has to do is reach out and Kise would welcome him with open arms. He always does. But Aomine trembles, his arm shakes at the thought of grabbing the pale hand. What if he doesn't?

"How long are you guys going to keep us waiting?"

Kuroko stands at the restaurant's entrance, hands crossed while giving them an unimpressed look. Has the boy been there this whole time? Before Aomine could ponder on the thought, the shorter boy had pulled Kise off of the ground, earning him a grateful smile and unwanted hugs from the other. A twinge of pain sneaks its way into his chest.

Shouldn't he feel relieved that Kuroko helped Kise up instead of him, especially since he was so worried about it awhile ago? But the pain only pierces deeper.

Kise got up on his feet again.

And Aomine is still not the one to help him.

\-------

"Remember not to get too wild okay?" That was the only thing said that night which remotely resembles an adult's supervision.

Considering the fact that this may be their last reunion for awhile, everyone decides alcohol is definitely the way to celebrate - some more eager than others. Akashi and Midorima are surprisingly okay with the idea, thinking that the first time they drink should be with the people they trust. Of course, those words aren't said out loud.

That day, they discover that the group is evenly divided into those who could and couldn't tolerate alcohol. It is not difficult to guess which category Aomine fell into.

Kagami, however, surprisingly sucks at holding down his liquor. His face flushes, complimenting his hair quite nicely despite him only taking a few gulps of the drink. Apparently Kagami thinks he's a TV chief and proceeds to guide them step-by-step on how to make crème brûlée. From the corner of his eye, Aomine spots Kise clumsily jotting down notes. It's hard to tell that the blond is a bit tipsy because he's still all sunshine and smiles. Kuroko, on the other hand, makes no attempt to stop the redhead and is recording everything down instead - for future blackmailing materials he says.

Takao is beyond drunk, which is strange because Aomine recalls that none of them actually had that much to drink. He is practically hanging off of Midorima, offering him kisses and a promise of tying the knot - the kind things that would make anyone want to crawl in a hole when sober. The green-haired boy just sits there, face red, obviously not from the alcohol. He gave up fighting off Takao's advances ten minutes ago, which bewilders Aomine because how drunk can a person get just from a few shots of liquor? Nothing quite makes sense until he spots, in a brief second, the corners of Takao's mouth curving up mischievously. Oh.

Now Himuro is what one would call a timid drunk. He drifted off to sleep when everyone tries to stop Kagami from borrowing the restaurant's kitchen to whip up some desserts.

"You guys are so embarrassing to be seen in public with." Aomine shakes his head. Several stares and daggers are thrown at him, resulting in a moment of silence and a roar of laughter a few seconds later. Yea, he will definitely miss these reunions.

\-------

They end the party an hour earlier than planned, not particularly because the owner had kicked them out for being too rowdy. The group splits, most heading to their own way until Aomine realizes-

"Wait, why the hell are you guys leaving Kise with me?"

"Because I have my hands full with Kagami-kun" Kuroko raises his left arm to prove his point. He then proceeds to lead the redhead by the hand as one would with a child.

"Is there a kitchen where we're going? I hope it doesn't have a shitty easy-bake oven. What about ladles? I need ladles! And-"

"Yes. Yes, Kagami-kun," the shorter boy answers with the patience of a mother before both of them disappears into the distance.

Aomine shots a glance at Midorima. "You are on your own buddy."

With Takao clinging to his back, demanding a piggyback ride, Midorima can barely handle his own situation. "Seriously Takao! Where did you park the rickshaw?!"

Next to them, Murasakibara carries Himuro in a princess cradle with little to no effort, munching on a snack using his free hand. He waves goodbye as he walks away, grinning and mumbling something about having extra dessert tonight.

Aomine grumbles before looking at Momoi.

"Sorry Dai-chan," she smiles apologetically.

"Unhand me peasant! The emperor does not need any help," Akashi exclaims as Momoi drapes his arm over her shoulder.

"Unless you want to take Akashi-kun."

\-------

Aomine ends up escorting Kise home. One reason being that they live near each other. Another has to do with the fact that there's no way in hell he's going anywhere near Akashi (again).

"Guess I can't just drop you off and then leave." Aomine sighs.

The idiot, in a rush from his modeling job that day, forgot his keys, leaving Aomine to battle with his internal turmoil until he decides to drag the blond back to his place.

Kise is not too bad of a drunk to handle, especially since he was only a bit tipsy and fell asleep shortly after. However, Aomine doesn't have a lot of options to bring him back. He can't hold Kise's hand and lead him home like a lost child when the blond is dead asleep. He is not a pushover like Midorima and piggyback Kise home. He definitely wouldn't do a princess cradle shamelessly like Murasakibara. Well... Satsuki's method doesn't seem so bad.

Settling with that idea, Aomine swings Kise's arm over his shoulder, expecting to heave the blond back but-

He is much lighter than I thought.

Aomine furrows his brows. "Idiot. You've been working too hard again."

He gently brushes away the loose strands framing Kise's face. Despite his drunken state, Kise is, if not more, beautiful with his flushed cheeks and pale skin, though his dark circles are clearly visible.

It must have been a long time since he got a proper sleep. Aomine flicks the other's forehead for being too reckless and plops him onto his back, settling with the piggyback ride.

The walk home isn't too far but, with each step, he finds it increasingly difficult to ignore the weight he's carrying.

Kise's breath on his neck. The way his soft blond hair tickles his back. A warmth that radiates his entire body. Aomine grips Kise a little tighter, hoping that the other doesn't wake up before they make it home.

\-------

Kise wakes up to a room that is not his own, with less of a hangover than he thought. His eyes scan the place, noting how plain it is. Besides the bed and a nightstand, the room almost seems unfurnished, no clues to indicate who could be inhabiting the place. But Kise doesn't need clues, not when the pillow, the entire room, is infused with his scent.

After his head stops spinning, Kise tiptoes into the living room, unsurprised to see Aomine stretched on the couch, watching TV. Noticing his presence, the other looks up and offers to make him tea like it was the most natural thing to do. The blond accepts, dying to get some liquid into his system.

He sits on the floor, back against the couch, and accompanies Aomine in silence. Although the television is on, the lack of conversation between them is painfully noticeable. The air thickens as time passes by.

"How's your leg?" Aomine starts, not looking at Kise.

"Aominecchi" The name once rolled out of his mouth so effortlessly suddenly carries weight. "You're a couple of years late, but it's fine now. The damage wasn't permanent."

Then why does it look like you're walking with a limp sometimes? Aomine wants to ask but doesn't. That would mean admitting that he's been noticing and watching Kise all along, but was too much of a coward to say anything.

The silence resumes, filling the room with stiffed tension, until Kise shifts.

"Well thanks for taking care of me Aominecchi, I'll head home now." He smiles sheepishly. "I think there's a spare key under the welcome mat."

Strong hand suddenly grabs his wrist. "I'll go with you."

"Don't worry about it. My house is only a couple of blocks a-". His speech is suddenly halted by the proximity of the other's face.

"I'll go with you". Aomine's blue eyes, his intense gaze. The burning sensation on Kise's wrist. Hot breaths that raise his heartbeat, jumbling his thoughts.

So close.

"Okay," he manages to breathe out.

\-------

When they reach his place, Kise awkwardly turns to bid goodbye and utter a thank you. But, instead, a pair of lips greets him. Timid yet forceful. Full of uncertainty.

Part of him excuses Aomine's action as the influence of alcohol or a wonderful manifestation of his own intoxicated dream, but they were both sober and very aware of their own actions. Yet neither questions the other's intent. Neither stops the event from unfolding.

Their clumsy first kiss. The way they stumbles through Kise's living room, making their way to his bed. The way they take too long fiddling with shirt buttons and belts. All of this should be awkward, unnatural, but it's not.

The paradoxes continue.

Aomine is rough, but gentle.

Inexperienced, but knows what he's doing.

And in his daze, Kise wonders. Does Aomine's face mirror his?

His expression is not exactly regret or pain. Indescribable but full of feelings. Feelings Kise couldn't read.

Real? Unreal? He gives up trying to make sense of the situation and embraces it. If this is a dream, let it be so.

The blond closes his eyes, clenching so tight he could see the stars, afraid to open them for fearing that Aomine might disappear altogether. In the darkness. In the sea of their heavy breathing and muffled moans, Kise could almost makes out what Aomine whispers. Low and quiet as they both melt into each other's arms.

Ryouta.

\-------

Kise wakes up, alone.

He rubs a mark on his torso and runs a finger over the smooth skin, tracing his way to discover a constellation around his thigh and tummy. Definitely not a dream.

Maybe what they did was impulsive, driven by the last desperate attempt to convey words they both couldn't say. But what? To do this after not talking for these past years. And with him, no less. Kise couldn't figure out the answer. And Aomine is now gone, leaving no traces or explanation.

He doesn't regret what happened though. After all, a bittersweet goodbye is better than nothing at all. The whole thing may seem like a haze, but there is one thing Kise is certain of - Aomine carries within him much more baggage than he let out.

Kise knew about that incident, where Aomine punched Haizaki on his behalf, which honestly surprised the blond. The Aomine he knew is hotheaded and stubborn but he definitely wouldn't go out of his way to stir up trouble. In a way, his silence shows he cares. Aomine is more of a man of actions than words anyway, so Kise never brought up the subject with him. There's a reason the other kept quiet about it for so long. Maybe one day Aomine will tell him, of that day, of last night. If they ever meet again.

Their story ends just as fast as it began. Aomine had head off somewhere far to pursue his basketball career, and Kise has his own path to follow. He is no longer that sixteen-years-old boy, claiming to give up on Aomine but ended up not having the heart to. At nineteen, his resolve is stronger. He is stronger. And if fate allows it, they will meet again.

Kise shuts his eyes, takes a deep breath, and closes this chapter of his life.

\-------

"Take a week away from basketball," his manager had said. "Have some time to yourself".

"To myself..." Aomine repeats to nobody in particular. And yet he finds himself heading to the basketball court at a private resort.

Aomine's entire existence is defined by basketball, that and among other things. Thus, in his defense, he is having some time to himself.

He was told by the staff that the courts are usually empty since everyone who came to the resort generally lounge by the pool or rest up in their suites. Thus, imagine Aomine's surprise when he spots someone, occupying the space while staring off into the distance.

"Oi, what are you doing sitting in the middle of the court?"

The silhouette turns, sun-casted shadows darken the stranger's features, making him unrecognizable. Yet, as amber eyes bore into navy orbs, Aomine is suddenly aware of the person in front of him. Aware of the way the lights curve around his soft features, accentuating the shine in his eyes.

And he realizes, you can never really forget someone who is always there.

\-------

If Aomine is the midnight sky, then Kise is the speckled stars. Never one without the other. Kise's existence embedded into his, forever constant and immovable. When Aomine is in his darkest time, Kise shines brighter than anyone else. And when the rising sun takes Aomine away, erasing every traces of his existence, Kise is still there - invisible to the eyes but his presence is undeniable.

Five years since he last saw Kise, yet feels like they never really parted.

Kise is always with him even when he's not. The blond evades his thoughts and his entire being.

Sometimes Kise shows up as a figment of his imagination, projecting himself through the sound of laughter, the brightness of a yellow sunflower, and the warm and comforting scent of cinnamon.

Most often, Kise shows up in his dreams. Always wearing that cheeky smile of his, haunting him with the thought of what could have been.

Oh how he pursues and reaches for that smile, that single star that shines through the darkest of nights.

Aomine might be the one who left but, in the dreams, he is always chasing.

\-------

Here he is now, in front of Kise, a face he spent so long memorizing. Familiar yet foreign.

It's a funny thing really. Kise has no pictures or proof that Aomine was ever a part of his life. But if he searches his memories, the evidence is irrefutable. Aomine etched himself in his every nooks and crevices, and Kise remembers them like they were his own. The arch of his brows, the curve of his smiles, the way his face contorts in annoyance - Kise couldn't forget that.

It's been awhile since he last stepped on a basketball court. He blames it on the busy schedules and the fact that he really, really couldn't afford to take a day off. But, a part of him knows that he probably couldn't pick up a basketball without being reminded of the used-to-bes.

Kise doesn't mope about it. Until nineteen, he still held onto the hope that Aomine would come back to him. He always does, in his strange little ways - the way his eyes always follow Kise but never looking at him directly. But that night, when everyone part ways - when Aomine left - Kise really did move on. He doesn't think about the blue-haired boy much anymore, if at all. Work did a pretty good job at keeping him occupied. But today, on his break, he allows that part of himself to resurface, lingering on a fond memory of his first love.

And what luck that the said person would show up at this exact moment, when he is most vulnerable.

They must have stared at each other for what seems like an eternity, because Kise has taken in every detail of Aomine's face. Silently comparing the image in his mind with the real thing, sizing up every edges and curves. His well-defined jawline. The way his hair is a bit too long. And he thinks that time has definitely been kind on Aomine.

But through all the thoughts racing in the blond's head, the silence is prominent and cuts deep. There was a time where they don't awkwardly stand around each other, where laughter and playful bicker replaces the unnatural quietness. But now they are afraid to speak, as if an avalanche will ensures if one of them attempts to even utter a word.

And Kise thinks, if silence could kill they'll both be dead.

\-------

Kise doesn't know it but he has a habit of fiddling with his earring, a nervous quirk perhaps. It's just the feeling of the cool metal pressed against his ear, something so nostalgic and comforting.

Aomine eyes the blond, taking in the way long delicate fingers toy with the metal - the only movement in an otherwise still image. Strange, he vaguely remembers that Kise's earring is silver...

Kise, noticing his gaze, smiles gently. "My manager thought blue suits me better," which is partly true but not entirely.

The blue earring is the last piece of Aomine Kise allows himself to hold onto. But of course that's something he had buried deep within his heart, a long forgotten part of him and something he will probably never reveal to a single soul.

Plus, it doesn't even stand out that much. He convinces himself.

That, Aomine can vouch, is a total lie because the dark blue is a stark contrast against Kise's pale skin. Not in a bad way. Not at all. Aomine silently agrees with the manager that blue is a very fitting color on him.

\-------

"If you don't wipe up your sweat, you'll get sick." Aomine reminds the blond.

How they ended up playing basketball and escaping from the uncomfortable silence was due to Aomine. "Don't stand there with such a dumb expression," he had said after chucking the ball at the other, narrowly missing his head.

He didn't mean for the invitation to come out that harshly, but his actions and words have a tendency to turn rougher whenever his mind is jumbled. Kise puffed his cheeks, surprised at how childish he can still be, and he smiled at the thought of them unraveling and reducing to their younger selves.

Sweat now drips from both of their temples. Although Aomine is, without a doubt, much stronger, he is amazed at the way the blond still carries with him an aura of grace and determination, just as he remembered.

"I didn't think I'll be playing basketball today," the blond's breath is labored, "so I didn't bring a towel".

Aomine rolls his eyes because who the fuck comes to a basketball court and not intend to play basketball?

"Here," he reaches into his pocket "you can use my sweatband."

Aomine offers but instantly regrets it. He quickly shoves the sweatband back into his pocket, but not before Kise catches a glimpse of it.

The blond smiles.

A brilliant yellow.

\-------

They bump into each other a couple of more times - twice at breakfast, once during lunch, and another time at the indoor gym. And each meeting is more awkward than the last and always ends with Aomine pretending to take an inexistent phone call or to attend a sudden business that especially requires his attention. It seems like the more they unconsciously avoid each other, the more fate laughs at their attempts and bring them closer. After all, like the sky and stars, their existence is intertwined, regardless of the nature of their relationship.

\-------

Aomine is good at ignoring distractions, great at it actually. That's one of the secrets to his infallible shots, but even his technique has a threshold.

He admits, Kise's presence, the mere thought that the blond is in the same hotel with him (maybe on the same floor, maybe a few doors down) drives him crazy and messes with his brain.

So much for taking a break.

He didn't ask for these feelings, not when he was already mixed up when the real thing wasn't around, creeping his way into Aomine's mind even when he's concentrating in games.

If he's running forward, then there is no need to look back. You'll only trip, he thinks. And Aomine had tripped enough times to know so.

He decides, like with all good treasures, he needs to bury them. In fact, drown and flush them out of his system. So he heads to the pool, with hopes that a midnight swim will clear his mind and lull him to an easy, dreamless sleep.

The pool is practically empty after 9pm, or so the staff told him.

But he learns that the staff is unreliable as fuck! For a second time this week, unwanted company thwarts his plan to be alone.

The consistent splashes are the only indication of life in an otherwise vast and open pool. He decides to forgive the intruder, seeing how the other only takes up one lane, and dives in. The initial contact cools his head as he takes in his surrounding, gliding gracefully beneath the surface. The splashes are reduced to muffled rumblings, resembling the soothing vibrations of a drum, and soon the movement grows and nears, trailing behind him.

For the next 10 minutes, the other moves and glides at the same pace as him, managing to keep up even when he speeds and turns. Unconsciously, Aomine engages in a competition against the unknown opponent, confident of his own athletic prowess. He accelerates, yet unable to pass his competitor after a full five minutes of constant struggle. The other slowly advances and, eventually, leaves him trailing behind in frustration.

Aomine decides that the other must be a swimmer, had an unfair advantage.

His head springs up for air as soon as he touches the edge of the pool, eager to find out the identity of his opponent because no one could beat him in terms of stamina. Nobody except-

"Kise…"

What is he doing here? Why?

He hoists himself out of the water, feet instantly turns to run as with his previous encounters with the blond. But the voice echoes in the empty facility and stops him cold.

"Aominecchi, why are you avoiding me like the plague?"

"I'm not," he spits out and hesitates. This had happened so many times that his actions hardly felt like his own decision, merely being controlled by instinct and reflex. Unlike his younger self, Aomine had learned to tackle his problems head on, to face any situation with determined conviction. So why is he trying to escape the person he had spent the past decade chasing after?

At sixteen, he couldn't reach out to Kise.

At nineteen, he attempted to but let fear held him back.

At twenty-four, Aomine decides that, maybe, he was through with running away.

This time, he doesn't hesitate to pull the blond towards him, extending his hand to help Kise out of the pool.

His eyes unconsciously dart to the smooth skin, flaunting its milky complexion as Kise bathes in its glory. Blond locks drench, leaving excess water to trail down his perfectly sculpted chest, some puddles at the nooks of his clavicles. Aomine follows the trails to his abs, well toned yet give an illusion of softness, and down to the hollows of clearly defined hipbones leading to his crotch.

He swallows his desire.

Damn.

\-------

"So what's been going on with you?" Kise is the first one to break the silence. They sit at the edge of the pool, feet dipping in the water as if it acts as an anchor to hold them both down.

"I... don't know where to start." And he honestly doesn't.

Aomine doesn't play by the rules - didn't care for them - but at times like these, he wishes that he had some guidelines. Something that would tell him how much words can be said after years without communication? What face to make when he looks in the other's eyes? How to-

"Twenty questions."

"Huh?"

"Let's play twenty questions." The tanned man raises his eyebrows, questioning whether Kise has actually grown up at all. "Come on, it'll be more fun than just listening to life stories. We'll take turn asking. Anything and everything goes."

Was there anything about Kise that he doesn't know? Aomine thinks, but ends up agreeing to the blond's request, surprised that some things never change between them. He still couldn't say no to that childish grin.

They start with the basic questions. Jobs. General things. Nitty gritty information they would know about each other if they flip through magazines, watch television, or search the web. And they both did. The facade is hard to hide when either of them accidentally mentions something the other hasn't said.

"Have you had sex recently?" His boldness surprises himself as he blurts out. At twenty-four, Aomine is more composed, more mindful of what he says, but in front of Kise he is always reduced to his awkward and brash teenage self.

Kise laughs, relieved of not having to tiptoed around with the formalities anymore.

"A famous model like you shouldn't have any problems with that," he teases. And suddenly, everything seems so natural and unguarded.

"Aominecchi, I'm so swamped with work there's no way I have time for any of that." Aomine chuckles, as if saying he was always aware of the other's hardworking habit.

"But you!" The blond points at him accusingly. "Such a prestige basketball player shouldn't have any problems either," his voice carols.

A tanned hand ruffles Kise's now damped hair, making a face mocked with anger. "You aren't the only one with a busy schedule."

And they laugh at the way they argue with childish intents, continuing on the path of unfiltered and spontaneous inquiries.

Until they are down to the last five questions.

"That night," the atmosphere suddenly raises with tension. "Why?"

He doesn't have to ask to know what Kise is referring to. It was a night neither of them could forget even if decades had past and the drunken state made their memories hazy.

Aomine lowers his head and soaks in the silence, pushing away the question.

"Please," Kise says. His hands lifts up the other's chin. "I need to know."

A sigh escapes his lips, weak from the amber eyes. "I- I mean, I've always watched you. How much effort you put in everything. How you always wear a stupid grin even when you're not at all okay. And I just-" He pauses. "I don't know when but I fell for you. Hard. And I was… afraid. Scared. You were all sorts of wonderful and I'm.. I'm me. I'm stubborn, and rude, and all the traits that would push people away while you have the ability to draw everyone towards you."

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Aomine isn't a man of many words, but now he spills and conjures like ink on a blank sheet of paper.

"I know your admiration is not love, but I wish it was. The moment you resigned your admiration.. it scared the hell out of me because I though I had lost the only thing that connected us together. I couldn't even bare extending my hand out to help you after the match, fearing you would feel my trembling hand. So vulnerable and weak. And then- I decided to not approach you. Not then, not ever. I couldn't bare the thought of being so close, yet unable to grab and hold onto you… but that night.. That night, I was desperate and terrified. Terrified that I wouldn't be able to see you again and-"

His breath is hitched. "I am sorry if it made you uncomfortable… but I don't regret that night. I just- I mean…"

He stops to stare at the blond, whose face seems to be permanently frozen in a mixture of disbelief, awed, and other emotions Aomine couldn't make out.

"Did you… have some sorts of feelings for me?" He feels silly, embarrassed at the clique schoolboy confession. But somehow, it is adequate and called for. Kise, after all, had also put him on the spot.

Yet time passes and he starts to regret ever bring up the question in the first place.

But then Kise nods timidly, barely noticeable. His cheeks flushed brightly.

The sound of his heart thumps loudly as Aomine jumps to ask. "What about now?"

"Oh, no you don't." Kise says, regaining his boldness. "The next question is mine."

The blond twirls his finger, fidgeting before mumbling quietly. "Would it be okay if I kiss you?"

Aomine leans in, arm snaking around Kise's neck to pull him closer, and plants a chaste peck on the pink lips.

"Does that answer your question?" The back of his hand brushes against the chapped lips, his cheek tinkering pink.

"If I kiss you again-" Aomine starts but is cut off, his mouth captured by glossed lips. And they nibble, and tease, and caress hungrily, until the blond runs his teeth over Aomine's bottom lip, sparking the taller man's desire for dominance. He returns the kiss with much force and glides his tongue across the parted lips, asking for permission before entering Kise's hot cavern, where he sucks and battles with the other's tongue. They kiss like they don't need air, swallowing each other up and whole. And then Kise pulls away, the string of saliva still connects their lips. He smiles.

The last question.

"My room…" Kise's words flirts and dances near his ear. "Or yours?"

And Aomine doesn't hesitate to pick him up. "Mine."

\-------

"I reek of chlorine." Kise blatantly states.

"So?"

"Let's get clean up first." The suggestion earns a groan from the taller man but he swiftly complies, showing the blond the direction of the bathroom.

The first thing Kise notices when he walks in is that the shower stall is big, big enough for both of them. His eyes widen at the idea, shades of pink tickling his cheeks. They are two grown men for crying out loud! Of course Aomine wouldn't-

"Well come on," he says, tanned arms reaching the back of his black tee as he pulls the cloth off in one swift motion, and Kise admires the tall figure, unashamed of the way his back stretches and flexes, showing off taut muscles and smooth dark skin. "Aren't you the one who were so eager to get clean?"

"Y- You don't mean-" Kise stutters, distracted while tripping over his own words.

"Yes I do mean," Aomine pulls down the remaining article of clothing with ease and looks at Kise, a smirk graced his face when he notices the blond not-so-obviously staring at his exposed crotch. Aomine turns and heads for the shower in agonizingly slow steps, letting the blond feast on his bare, naked ass.

Then he turns, "are you coming in or what?"

The sound of running water urges Kise to wiggle out of his shorts and into the stall. Steam immediately hits his face, creating an atmosphere that is almost erotic, not that the low groans coming from Aomine as hot jets of water hit his back aren't arousing enough.

The darker man has his eyes closed, mouth parted, and a peaceful expression that is almost angelic – a stark contrast to his otherwise sinful body. Aomine is made of raw muscles through and through. His whole body is refined, creating clear-cut paths for water to cascade, curve, and accentuate his chiseled features. What a feast it is for the ravenous amber eyes, and he never desire anything more at that moment than to run his pale hands all over the other's body, to delight himself with lingering touches, testing the theory of whether his fingers would meld into the other's flesh.

Besides all the amazement, it is ridiculous how Aomine still manages to send him, a grown man, into a blushing frenzy, flustering at the nude work of art in front of him. But his embarrassment doesn't affect the fact that his throbbing member greets the sight with overwhelming pleasure.

Kise directs his gaze to the opposite wall, away from Aomine and his distractingly naked self. God dammit! He thinks, scrubbing down his body while waiting for the blood to stop rushing to his nether region.

But his efforts are all in vain when a rush of heat lightly grazes the bottom of his ass, moving upwards along the crack and sending a wave of shiver up his spine. Kise doesn't have to look to know what the other is doing because, again, he repeats. Grabbing his hardened length, Aomine guides the tip of his cock, tracing the slit that separates each butt cheek with more pressure. Kise gasps when the head is pushed in deeper and glides along the inside with excruciating slowness, as if to infect every place it touches with unbearable heat.

"n..ghhhh" and again he pushes, causing Kise's cock to jerk as it leaks precum. There's no way his apparent hard-on will go away anytime soon.

"So what are you doing in the corner by yourself?" Aomine's sultry voice teases his flushed face. "Hiding something you don't want me to see?"

\-------

He had underestimated Kise, thinking that his silence yet not lack of response indicates shyness, but blond eyes stare back at him with lust equal to, if not greater than, his own.

"Actually," his face closes in, lips ghosting over Aomine's. "I was thinking about asking you a favor."

Amber eyes narrow mischievously and Aomine is quick to return his signature smirk. "And what would that be?"

Kise trails a hand down his chest, intentionally letting one of his fingers brushes against a perked nipple, and Aomine eyes hungrily at the way it flicks and hardens. "I've got the front part pretty clean," his hand continues to travel down and he smirks, taking a hold of the shaft. Kise makes sure the other's eyes are on him before he strokes the hardened length, letting out a quiet moan, "but I could use some help with the back."

Aomine gulps at the request, still a bit dazed from the quick show he was given. Damn, Kise is still fucking good at getting what he wants.

Without hesitation, he rubs and massages the blond's shoulders with skilled hands, smoothing out all the knots and tension in his muscles. He makes his way down Kise's torso, tracing every dips and rises that map out the blond's sexy body. His eyes move along the hands as he admires every inch and centimeter. A hum of approval escapes his lips when Aomine reaches the tailbone and he eagerly caresses the other's perky ass.

What started as gentle fondling soon turns rough as Kise's soft groans excite and fill him with an insatiable desire. The rough squeezes leave a rosy pink on ivory skin, much to Aomine's delight, and he continues to grope and draw out more erotic sounds from the blond's pink lips.

\-------

Calloused hands abuse his ass, leaving no spot untouched. Kise groans disappointedly when a hand left his cheek.

A low chuckle escapes the taller man. "Don't worry. I'm not done with you yet."

He hears an audible pop and gasps when the hand returns to slide along the curve of his bottom, finding it's way to his entrance. A single finger circles and teases the tight ring of muscle, letting a series of gasps to escape his parted lips.

Kise clasps a hand over his mouth, wanting to mask the lewd sounds, which are echoed and magnified in the stall. But the other moves closer, pressing his erection against his ass while continuing to prod the entrance, eliciting impatient mewls from him but never quite entering until-

"Oh god…" he moans and clenches instinctively as the finger penetrates, sliding easily thanks to the excess water and saliva. Aomine allows Kise a few moments to adjust before moving his finger in and out of the puckered hole. His rhythm is skillfully timed, making Kise arches his back in pleasure when the long finger scrapes against his sweet spot.

"Nghh..hhhhhhh. Oh.. yes.. yes…" His toes curl, fingers tightens in to a grip when Aomine jabs the spot again.

Taking advantage of Kise's frenzy, he enters a second finger, causing the blond to cry out in hitched breaths. This time, he scissors and stretches the tight muscle. But Kise, desperate for the jolts of pleasure, bends his knees and impales himself on the tanned digits.

"Fuck… Kise!" The sight of the blond, with his cheeks flushed, mouth parted, cock bobbing as the fucks himself with his fingers, leaves the darker man amazed and incredibly turned on by his boldness. His cock throbs with an aching need.

He hastily shuts off the shower and picks up Kise, earning a light gasp from the other, of surprise and of the sudden chill, as Aomine navigates clumsily out of the bathroom.

They collapse on the bed and fall into each other's arms.

\-------

"Fuck!" Aomine curses at the initial coldness of the lube on his throbbing member. From the corner of his eyes, he can tell Kise is marveled at the way his cock twitches in response to the chill.

"L- Let me help," the blond grabs his hardened length, leaving the tanned man little time to protest – not that he would because the other strokes the shaft from base to tip, spreading the lube with skillful hand, and he feels like he's coming undone with every squeeze.

"Fucking damn.." He moans when Kise drags his thumb over the leaking slit. The obscenity encourages Kise, heightening his lust, and the blond increases the amount of attention to the reddened tip, twisting and teasing until he draws out suppressed groans from Aomine. Pumping the length a few more times, Kise again thumbs the slit harshly, smearing the copious amount of precum and causing Aomine to sink his teeth into his unblemished shoulder.

In a few second, Aomine has Kise on his back, dark blue eyes peering at him with the intensity of a predator.

"I'm putting it in," he looks to Kise for some kind of confirmation and the blond nods weakly, hovering on the edge of untamed lust and desire.

Aomine circles the twitching entrance before pushing in the tip. He let Kise swallows him slowly inch-by-inch, groaning at the way his cock is squeezed and enveloped in the hot cavern.

"Fuck Kise… you're so damn tight," he growls huskily, making the blond involuntarily clenches and clamps. "Fuck!"

Throwing away all his patience, Aomine begins to move, slow and cautiously at first, reaching deep into Kise as he searches for the blond's sweet spot. When he finally scrapes against the gland and earns a cry from the other, Aomine thrusts become fast and shallow, yet still hit the spot with uncanny precision. It sends Kise into a whimpering mess, his hands digging into Aomine's shoulders for support and to relish the intense pleasure.

The taller man could tell both of them are nearing their peak so he thrusts hard and deep into the blond.

"n…g..hhhh… Daiki.." A long, drawn out moan escapes Kise's pretty lips as he spills spurts of warm, sticky cum on his own abdomen and Aomine's.

Upon hearing his name whispered in hitched breath, Aomine reaches his own climax. His cock lurches, and he fills Kise with copious amount of hot semen. "Ryou..ta.." He manages, muttering against the blond's shoulder as he rides out his own orgasm. "… love..you"

"Hmmm…" Kise's arms wrap around his shoulders and pull him down, clutching his chest against the other. He gently brushes the golden strands, taking in Kise's scent and absorbing every breath, every image, everything to provide himself concrete evidence that this is reality. He feels a choked sob and wetness rolls down his shoulder. Aomine cradle the blond closer to his chest, eyes growing misty.

"I love you too."

\-------

Kise wakes up to the comforting presence and light snore of the man he fell in love with for the second time in his life. The sun streams between the blinds as he sits and marvels at the way they highlight the other's soft locks and sublime features. He leans down to kiss his lover's well-defined jaw, surprised at the sudden moment when a pair of lips capture his own.

Aomine's blue orbs greet him. "Good morning."

He smiles, returning the greeting. Good morning indeed.

"Should we go get some breakfast?"

Kise almost nods but when the blond tries to sit up, sharp pains radiate from his hips and paralyze his movement. Ohh, that's right.

The rest of last night was a stark contrast compared to their initial lovemaking, which consisted of gentle touches and sweet whispers. The floor, the living room table, the couch, against the wall. They had sex on every remotely flat surface in the suite. The rounds afterwards were, by no means, less passionate but they were much rougher and sweet nothings turn into extremely dirty talks and moans of obscenities.

And it felt amazing.

Kise had lost track of how many times they were at each other, hands roaming hungrily and bodies bursting with need. It was as if all the love and sexual frustration bottled up from the last five years were released all at once, and that night Kise learned that sex with Aomine always feel like an explosion.

The blond's cheeks brighten at the flash of images from last night, of how arousing Aomine's face had looked with parted lips, flushed cheeks, and eyes that filled with lust and desire. Of how his reflection in Aomine's eyes mirrors that of the tanned man.

Aomine chuckles at the sight, knowing full well what is going through the blond's head. He pulls Kise closer and gently brushes his lips against the other's temple before tilting his chin. "Room service?"

Kise nods and drags Aomine back onto the bed and into his arms. He buries his head into the soft locks of midnight blue. "Hmmm," he agrees. "Room service."

\-------

They lay contently, filling every nooks and crevices of each other, and Aomine couldn't help but think that this is the epitome of happiness.

No longer does he have to chase after stardust, after the fleeting streams of light that never seem linger. And now he had done the impossible, a mighty feat of capturing a star. His very own star.

To rise and fall together. Through every dawn and dusk.

For if Kise is the speckled stars, then he would be his night sky, enveloping and protecting as the blond stitches himself onto his heart, his soul, his every fiber. The blond's very presence turns him into something greater than himself. Their existences are intertwined for one is incomplete without the other. They make each other better, because what good is a night sky without stars and how can stars shine without its night sky? Their love is proof for all to see.

And he thinks nothing is more constant.


End file.
